stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
Stick 10 Timeline
yeah Pre-Ben 10 Before Time *Gaben is "born". *The Universe is created. Around 4 B.C. *Max Tennyson is born in the form of his first incarnation, Jesus Christ. 1490s *'1492': Evil Shocksquatch and Yetta are born. 1500s *'Early 1500s': Vilgax and Psyphon are born. 1770s *'1773': Vilgax is exiled from Vilgaxia when he reaches the Chimerian stage of puberty that turns him evil throughout adolescence. Psyphon follows because he's GAY!! *'July 4, 1776': The colonies gain independence from Great Britian and America is formed. 1940s *'Early 1940s': Jim, Meow, and Dr. Mufflinbum are born, and at some point, gain eternal youth. *'September 2, 1945': World War II is ended. Neo-nazis emerge. *'Summer 1947': Max Tennyson, in his present day incarnation, and Matt Ninesister are born. 1960s *'1960': The past events of Temporal Robot Adventure take place. *'1962': Ignacius Baumann is born. 1970s *'August 10, 1972': Ferrick J. Wyatt is born. 1980s *'1982': Baumann meets Max and joins the Plumbers. *'Late 1980s': Solo amd Nega are born. 1990s *'1992': Pan-Pizza is born. *'1993': The events of Ferrick Rises take place. Rook Blonko is born. *'March 15, 1994': Looma Red Wind is born. *'April 11, 1994': Kevin Levin is born. *'December 10, 1994': Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are born. *'Mid-1990s': Baumann retires from the Plumbers and opens the Baumannatorium. Ben 10 Franchise 2000s *'2000': Ben's family moves next door to Baumann. Ben meets Baumann <3 *'Summer 2005': Ben, now 10 years old, finds the Omnitrix, effectively starting the original Ben 10 series. *'2006': Flashbacks to Young Ben in classic Stick 10 occur. *'Late 2000s': Ben takes off the Omnitrix. 2010s *'2010': Ben, now 15, puts the Omnitrix back on, effectively starting Ben 10: Alien Force. The flashbacks in The Sad, Sad Tale of Pizza Joe take place. One Direction forms. *'2011': Ben gets the Ultimatrix, effectively starting Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Later that year, Ben gets the OV Omnitrix, effectively starting Ben 10: Omniverse, and by extension, Stick 10. *'Late 2011': The Stick 10 timeline branches off from the Omniverse timeline around Arc 2 of OV. The two timeless intersect briefly for episodes such as "The Ballad of Mr. Baumann" occasionally. Stick 10 2010s *'2012': Vilgax matures and becomes good again. He, along with Psyphon, befriend Ben and his team. Billy Larry and the rest of his pals form The Freakz, but soon disband. Stick 10 ends late 2012. Baumann Jr. is born. *'Pre-2016': The Freakz regroup, with newcoming members Lord Transyl, Kuphulu, and Krujo. *'Early 2016': Even More Swag begins. *'Spring 2016': The events of Vilgax's Be Somebody or Be Somebody's Fool, including Vilgax and Psyphon's marriage. *'May 2016': The events of The Blackman Cometh take place. *'August 2016': The events of The United League of Stereotypes take place. *'October 31, 2016': The events of Baumannatorium, A Serious House on Serious Earth take place. *'December 2016': Ben turns 22. The events of A Very Stick 10 Character Development Christmas take place, including Ben and Looma's marriage. *'Summer 2017': Even More Swag will end. Maybe. I dunno. im not a FUTURE teller!!!!!!!!!!!!